In relation to a harness routing structure, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-346759 discloses a battery system for the purpose of improving safety. The battery system disclosed in this document has a buffer portion, and is equipped with a battery cover that covers a module assembly. The buffer portion is formed through the foaming molding of plastic. An electrically conductive member, such as a main battery cable or the like, that is connected to a module assembly is disposed so as to face the buffer portion.
Besides, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-153827 discloses a vehicular electricity storage device for the purpose of reducing the number of component parts and the number of man-hours for production and uniforming the height of a base plate. Besides, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-219949 discloses a vehicular electric power source device for the purpose reducing the number of component parts and lowering the production cost.
In the aforementioned battery system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-346759, the buffer portion absorbs force exerted from the outside and thereby prevents the force from being directly transferred to an electrically conductive member such as the main battery cable or the like. However, in this case, since it is necessary to provide the buffer portion at a position where exertion of force from the outside is expected, the number of component parts of the battery system may increase, or the construction may become complicated.